


Draco Malfoy Has A Boyfriend

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: And his dad wants to find out who it is!Oneshot/drabble





	Draco Malfoy Has A Boyfriend

Lucius Malfoy was pacing all around the living room. He was frowning too. But he wasn’t really saying anything, which was weird. And sort of annoying, to be honest. Finally his wife couldn’t take it anymore. She put down her book.

“What is it?”

He couldn’t hold it in any longer. “I think Draco has a boyfriend!”

Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows slightly. “And why’s that?”

“He said something by mistake, and…” He took a deep breath. “Oh, Narcissa, a boyfriend. Who do you think it could be?”

“You honestly don’t know? Doesn’t our son talk and talk about a certain boy in his year?” She hid her smile.

Lucius frowned. “You mean Potter?”

“Obviously.”

“…well. The Gryffindor tie I found the other day in his room makes a lot of sense now.” Lucius finished.


End file.
